


bipolar

by nishinoya_is_my_sexuality



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hanamaki knows everything, I tried I swear, Iwaizumi is literally more dense than my milk bread when I add too much water, M/M, Obliviousness, This is supposed to be funny, background matsuhana - Freeform, iwaizumi is the confused gay and oikawa is the chaotic gay, kabedon but not really, makki and mattsun are literally iwaoi's therapists, oikawa.exe has stopped working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishinoya_is_my_sexuality/pseuds/nishinoya_is_my_sexuality
Summary: “Iwaizumi… What did Oikawa do back there during break time?” Hanamaki said, choosing his words carefully.Hajime blinked. “Uh… he shoved me against a wall and kissed me?”“And?” Hanamaki blinked back at him, like the words didn’t bother him at all.“And? Uh… I said that I thought he was probably going insane and that he probably climbed into a stranger’s white van and ate suspiciously wrapped Pocky?”Hanamaki took a deep breath and laid a hand on Hajime’s shoulder. “Yup, you’re a lost cause.”---Oikawa has gay panic.Iwaizumi is oblivious.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	bipolar

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly was a spur-of-the-moment fanfic that I wrote inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsnkNYnsn2c&ab_channel=TrapMusicHDTV) xD  
>   
> I, uh, definitely wasn't in the middle of writing another Iwaoi fanfic, mmmm nope definitely not  
>   
> This story will be told alternating between Oikawa and Imaizumi's pov :)  
>   
> enjoy~! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

**_Oikawa_ **

“Help.”

Hanamaki gaped at Tooru for a full three seconds and then started snickering. “Well, this is new.”

They were in the cafeteria, fresh out of the gym from morning practice. Hanamaki seemed to be quite composed, despite everything that Tooru had almost ranted to him.

“What am I supposed to do?” Tooru asked, leaning forward with his hands on Hanamaki’s table and nervously fiddling with the fingers in front of him.

Tooru had made sure to get Hanamaki all alone. Matsukawa was behind, picking some things up at his Natural Sciences class, and the man of the subject of Tooru and Hanamaki’s conversation was currently using the bathroom. 

Hanamaki smirked. “What happened to the ‘Great King’, ‘All Powerful Master’, ‘Peasant Stomper’, ‘The Other Names I’m Forgetting But I’m Too Lazy to Think Of’ Oikawa? I wonder what he would think if he saw you in this state, begging me to help you with this crush of yours on Iwaizumi.”

That’s right. Tooru had confessed to Hanamaki that he had a disgustingly huge crush on his best friend for as long as he could remember. And how Iwaizumi had no idea at all.

“We don’t have much time! Please, for the love of everything holy above, help me out just this once,” Tooru hissed. He was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, ready to bolt out of the crime scene if someone in particular were to show up.

“You know, you’re so obvious. Matsukawa and I noticed ages ago. It was imprinted right there in your eyes whenever you looked at Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki said while smirking, clearly unaffected by Tooru’s uneasiness. “We were debating if we should just tell you if you haven't even figured it out yourself yet.” 

Tooru gawked at him, but then quickly snapped, “Even Mattsun knew? Is my entire life a lie?”

Hanamaki waved off the question by advising, “You could just confess to him.”

“What if he isn’t gay? I think I’d rather go to Shiratorizawa than confess.” 

His friend coughed in his hand to cover up a laugh, but failed, and started choking. “Would you, really?”

“No,” Tooru said flatly and without hesitation, annoyed at his friend’s unserious presentation. “I can’t stand Ushiwaka-chan.”

“Then I don’t see a problem with you making the first move,” Hanamaki said, taking a sip of his water. “You two are close enough best friends that I’d think he’d even let you fuck him without realizing you’re actually into him.”

Tooru blinked at him, but before he could open his mouth and even comprehend what Hanamaki had just said, a voice growled at him from behind.

“Shittykawa!” 

Tooru turned around to see his best friend, whose arms were crossed and eyes narrowed angrily at him. Matsukawa was standing with a bemused expression right next to him like he had seen this scene being played out many times before. He had, after all.

“First period has almost started, dumbass.” Iwaizumi scowled. “Would you rather be on time for the first time in your life or receive a volleyball spiked right into your face from me?”

Tooru widened his eyes briefly in panic but then grinned at Iwaizumi like he didn’t just belt out a heartfelt confession for the man right in front of him. “Well- good morning to you, too, Iwa-chan!”

“Shut your annoying mouth up and get moving.”

Tooru kept smirking but started almost skipping along with Iwaizumi until he stopped in his tracks. “Uh, say, don’t we have a test today in Organic Chemistry?”

Iwaizumi kept walking. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were trailing behind, engrossed in their own conversation. “Yes. Good job for remembering. Your peanut size brain is finally evolving,” Iwaizumi replied roughly.

Tooru pouted at his friend and rushed to catch up with him. “No, wait! I just remembered… that, uh, I forgot my notes at home.”

“I take back what I said. You’re still a dumbass. What did I expect?”

Tooru tugged at Iwaizumi’s left arm and started fake-crying. “Iwa-chan! Please spare me mercy! I need to lend your notes.”

“Hell will freeze over when that happens.”

“Please!” Tooru almost wailed, before spotting several girls walking towards them, and he straightened, winking at them while they passed by. They practically swooned. Tooru turned back to Iwaizumi, giving him the biggest puppy eyes he could muster. “Iwa-chaaaan~!”

“You’re such an idiot,” Iwaizumi scoffed, but he slowed down and slung his backpack off his bag, handing Tooru a folder.

Tooru brightened and gave his best friend a huge hug much to Iwaizumi’s annoyance. “Yay~! I knew you couldn’t resist such a pretty face like mine!”

“I hate you so much.” Iwaizumi scowled, looking away. Tooru giggled to himself, knowing his best friend was actually hiding a smile.

This back-and-forth banter happened pretty much every day that it was just second nature for both of them. It was oddly comforting, in a way. Tooru wasn’t sure if it was worth it to risk giving up any of this just to face his own feelings that he had tried to stow away for so long.

But, just for a second, when he glanced back, Hanamaki winked at him, something that he had never done before. Tooru thought, maybe, just maybe, it would be worth it.

**_Iwaizumi_ **

“Aw, Iwa-chan, nice to see you here~!” A voice purred from beside him, and Hajime knew in an instant who it was without having to turn around. 

Oikawa.

 _“Wow, really? It’s not like we’re in the same exact school, in the same exact grade, and in the same exact volleyball club. What are the odds,”_ Hajime wanted to say, but he instead just frowned and turned to watch the sun setting in the distance. He could feel Oikawa creeping up from beside him, getting a little too close for comfort. 

They were out in the fields next to Aoba Johsai, and Hajime wanted to get a breath of air during afternoon practice break time, when he just had to bump into one of the last people he wanted to see. At the moment, anyways. 

Hajime gritted his teeth. From the corner of Hajime’s eyes, he could see that Oikawa was leaning against the walls of the school next to him, with an unsettling smirk plastered on his face. His elbow was propping him up, and he twirled a lock of his soft brown hair. 

“Why do you have to look so tense, Iwa-chan? C’mon, loosen up a little bit!” Oikawa playfully swatted at Hajime’s shoulder.

Hajime sighed and then turned to face him, realizing too late that Oikawa’s face was inches away from Hajime’s. “Seriously, cut it out, Shittykawa. What do you want? Is it not possible for a man to be able to _breathe_ for a single second without _a particular someone_ annoying the fuck out of him?”

His best friend’s smirk grew deeper. There’s a particular glint again in his eyes that captured his eyes. For some reason, Hajime didn’t look away, his eyes locked on Oikawa’s. Time slowed down, and he could only hear his heartbeat. They stayed like that for a second, two seconds, five seconds… It was like Oikawa was swinging a pendulum in front of him, taunting him with his tantalizing chocolate eyes, and Hajime wasn’t going to just back down. 

Surprisingly, Oikawa was the first person to break the gaze. He fazed over to his usual feigned smile and scratched the back of his head. “Ah, um... you know, the weather is really nice today...”

Hajime blinked at him, confused. “Seriously. What. Do. You. Want,” Hajime repeated, enunciating every word. 

Oikawa looked down at the shorter boy again. Confusion flashed over his face for a second, but then he broke out into a casual grin, meeting Hajime’s unbeaten gaze. 

“You,” he simply said. 

Hajime’s mind went blank right then, so he just stared back at Oikawa, not able to comprehend what his best friend just said.

Two seconds passed before Oikawa coughed, his smile slightly threatening to break. “So, uh, do I have your consent?”

Hajime blinked and said without hesitation, “For me to punch your stupid and ugly face for acting very creepily right now? Yes, yes you do.”

Oikawa’s smile wiggled before tilting into a smirk. “Ah... that... is not what I’m talking about.” 

Now his best friend was really getting on his nerves. “Just get to the point, dumbass. You’ve probably been staring at me like that for five minutes now, and we should really get back-”

“Then let me show you,” Oikawa interjected. Was it just Hajime’s imagination, or was Oikawa… sweating?

“...Okay?”

Oikawa reached out with his hands, but then hesitated, tilting his head slightly to the side. “Wait, does this mean I have your consent?”

“...Yes?” Hajime was confused. 

Oikawa blinked, his half-way grin frozen on his face. 

Hajime blinked.

Oikawa blinked. Then, without any other warning, he slammed Hajime against the wall like it took no effort at all. He grabbed both sides of his face, and before Hajime knew it, Oikawa had shoved his mouth against Hajime’s. The taller boy roughly started sucking at the shorter boy’s lips. Hajime was only able to let out a strangled “agh!” before Oikawa kissed him harder, his hand cradling Hajime’s face. 

Hajime felt dizzy. It felt like all of his thoughts got sucked out of his mind, and it didn’t make it any better that Oikawa’s entire body was crushing against Hajime’s. It might have been his imagination, but he could slightly feel something hard pressing against Hajime’s-

“Mmm,” Oikawa murmured before biting hard on Hajime’s bottom lip. Hajime opened his mouth in pain but also let in Oikawa’s tongue that started licking and kissing Hajime’s cheeks and tongue.

Everything Oikawa was doing was making Hajime more and more dazed. His heart was beating faster and faster, and a burning feeling creeped in his stomach that threatened to drown him with an incredibly overwhelming urge that made him almost… Suddenly, an ear-splitting headache from being slammed against the wall startled Hajime out of his trance.

In one swift motion, he shoved Oikawa backwards, and they both tumbled onto the ground. After all, Hajime had always been the stronger, better built one. 

“What the fuck, Oikawa?” They were both panting, and Hajime had both hands on Oikawa’s shoulders to hold him down. A waterfall of thoughts and feelings started crashing down onto Hajime. It was mostly a mixture of anger and annoyance, but he knew that his face was probably as red as Oikawa’s when they lost against Shiratorizawa. 

Oikawa stared back up at Hajime, his eyes widened up at Hajime like huge, white plates. It was almost like he was... _scared_ , but Hajime was too embarrassed to think more about it. “Okay, wrong question,” Hajime tried again, hastily rubbing off saliva on his lips. He winced as he kept on rubbing the back of his throbbing head. “Are you okay? Are you mentally ill? Do I need to take you to the hospital?”

His best friend stilled under Hajime in surprise, and a new unreadable expression flashed over Oikawa’s face, but Hajime wasn’t done talking yet.

“Why the fuck did you just randomly _jump_ on me like that? You could’ve seriously broke the back of my head there, you fucking bastard!” he yelled, his face now completely contorted in anger.

Oikawa gawked at him. But then he started... _laughing_. It was a small, hesitant giggle at first, but then it grew louder and more hysterical. “Oh my… heavenly spirits above! Iwa-chan, you’re as dense as a block of concrete, I can’t even believe it!” 

Hajime narrowed his eyes, not buying it. He noted that Oikawa’s laugh seemed a little fake, but still very hyena-like. “I’m being serious. Are you actually sane?” He sighed, still fuming a little. He got off of Oikawa, looking back at the hallway he came from. “Was it that Kageyama-kun? Did he say something to you that last practice match that provoked you so much to jump on me in anger?” 

Oikawa had to slap a hand over his mouth to try to keep his giggle from escaping, but failed. “To jump on you _in anger_ ? Oh my god, Iwa-chan, how in _your_ right mind did you think I ‘jumped’ on you in _anger_?” He was doubling over laughing now, one hand clutching his stomach and the other patting the ground, like it knew something Hajime didn’t.

It probably did.

Hajime reddened, clenching and unclenching his fists. He was still not being able to comprehend what was happening right now. “I don’t know?” He looked at the ground, trying to put the mismatched pieces together in his mind, to no avail. “Did you take some weird shit pill that made you go bananas? Got fucking drunk off of eating too much milk bread? _Accept a stranger’s invitation to eat suspiciously-wrapped Pocky in a white van?_ ”

“I-” Oikawa was wheezing now, face pink from endless laughter. Tears were streaming down his face. 

Hajime was used to Oikawa’s bullshit. Really. They were childhood best friends, after all. From putting hot sauce in his pants, to accidentally flushing deflated volleyballs down the toilet (to this day, Hajime still had no idea how Oikawa managed that feat), to Hajime waking up to about thirty-seven different alarm clocks at exactly 2:43 am in the morning with a huge poster hung right over his bed that proclaimed “It’s my birthday!” in ginormous font that Hajime’s face smacked into while trying to figure out how the fuck he was supposed to turn off the cacophonous sounds of alarm clocks. (“I’m supposed to surprise you on your birthday, Shittykawa, not the other way around,” Hajime had grumbled after he had dumped a gallon of freezing water on Oikawa’s head, to which Oikawa had replied, “I know, I was just reminding you~!”)

But this… whatever _this_ was, just topped all of them. 

“Oikawa. Look. I have no-” Hajime tried to say, but he was cut off by a voice at the end of the hallway.

“Oi! Oikawa! Iwaizumi! We were looking for you.” Hajime turned around to see Hanamaki running towards them, his face covered in sweat. “What’s taking you guys so long-” He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Oikawa. “Is he… alright?”

Oikawa was currently planted face-first on the ground, his flat body still shaking from frenzied giggles.

Hajime sighed for what was probably the two-hundredth time today, but explained, “I honestly don’t know what happened. Oikawa kinda attacked me, my head hit the wall, it started hurting like crazy, I yelled at him about it. Apparently I said the wrong things, because he ended up like this.” Hajime gestured towards the ground where his best friend lay. 

Hanamaki raised an eyebrow in suspicion before cracking a smile. “I see Oikawa finally found out about your five remaining brain cells.”

“Do you want me to spike a volleyball at the back of your head, too?”

Hanamaki’s smile shifted to a smirk. There was a particular glint in his eye, and Hajime wondered what this could’ve meant . “At any rate, we should head back to practice,” Hanamaki said. “You two have suspiciously been gone for more than fifteen minutes.”

“Alright,” Hajime said, starting to walk towards the gym doors. He rubbed the back of his head, which still stung. It was an ever persistent buzz that filled Hajime’s head both physically and mentally, but he was going to have to deal with it, even if he wasn’t able to focus clearly.

Hajime would have to throttle Oikawa later. 

“What about Oikawa?” Hanamaki asked, eyeing Oikawa, who was still on the ground, but seemed to have his laughs contained now.

“He seems to be comfortable where he is. Just leave him.” 

Hanamaki merely shrugged, and the two of them walked the rest of the way back to the gym in comfortable silence. Silently, Hajime made a vow to find out what actually happened with Oikawa’s sanity before this day was over. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t. 

**_Oikawa_ **

Tooru’s heart was pounding. Loudly. _Very_ loudly. So loud that it almost threatened to break out of his chest.

He was sprawled, face-first, on the ground, pretending to be laughing but was in reality shaking, drowning in a sea of an amalgamation of very confusing emotions. 

He had kissed Iwaizumi.

He. Had kissed. Hajime. Iwaizumi. On. The. Fucking. Mouth.

Where the fuck did he get all of this courage? 

He vaguely remembered a new person, sounding somewhat like Hanamaki, conversing with Iwaizumi. There were also the sounds of footsteps leaving away from him, leaving Tooru in a pool of sweat and anxiety.

Tooru had kissed his best friend.

And his best friend had absolutely disregarded it and began yelling at him about something else completely unrelated. 

What.

But, oh, _fuck_ , that was the hottest thing Tooru had ever experienced. Iwaizumi’s lips were exactly the way that he had always fantasized so many times, or maybe they were even better. They were so soft, yet firm, and just the _right_ shape that fit Tooru’s like two pieces of a puzzle. And Iwaizumi’s eyes, God, his _eyes_. Fuck drugs, this was better. 

Tooru knew, at that moment that he completely, utterly, and undeniably fucked.

He took a shaky breath before pulling himself onto his feet and walked towards the gym doors. 

This was going to be a long day.

\---------

“You can sit out on the bench during today’s practice if you still don’t feel well,” the coach said from his table, looking up at Tooru with his wrinkled face that was creasing with slight concern. 

“Oh, no, I’m feeling all better, don’t worry!” Tooru held out a thumbs up and gave him a grin that was probably too big. “Besides, what would my team be without their most amazing captain?” 

The coach only grunted in response, waving him off.

Tooru was back in the hot and sweaty gym, with the lights glaring down at the athletes while they were practicing spiking. His eyes drifted towards their team’s ace, and Tooru could feel reminiscent butterflies still fluttering around in his stomach. Iwaizumi tossed his ball to Yahaba, who was helping out with setting. Yahaba set the ball high up in the air, and Iwaizumi did his approach up to the net and jumped. Tooru watched as his best friend swung his arm and slammed the ball at the opposite edge of the other court. 

Iwaizumi was good. _Really_ good, Tooru noticed, even if he had watched his best friend so many times before. 

The team’s ace let out an abrupt “tsk” that even Tooru could hear from across the gym. He was probably irritated that he was a few inches off his target, and he crouched underneath the net to retrieve his ball. Visibly breathless, he picked up the front of his aqua-white shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead. 

Tooru couldn’t tear his eyes away. At all. He trailed with his eyes the outline of Iwaizumi’s finely muscular abs that were shown for just a sliver of a second before Iwaizumi let go of his shirt.

Tooru couldn’t believe that, only a few minutes ago, he was straight up _kissing_ that work of art. 

Just the thought of that overflowed Tooru with another flood of giddiness, heat, and bubbly sensations. 

“Earth to the king of nosebleeds.”

Tooru almost jumped as he turned around to see Hanamaki, chuckling from the end of the line waiting to spike nearest to Tooru. He pouted. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Hanamaki shrugged with a huge, annoying smile on his face. “Whatever. You’re drooling, did you realize that yet? Or were you too busy staring at Iwaizumi?”

“Was not!” Tooru said, flustered, quickly wiping the edge of his mouth, which, to his horror, _was_ dripping with saliva. 

“Oikawa. You’re literally our setter. Go and be our setter instead of fantasizing about the love of your life.”

Tooru stuck out his tongue at Hanamaki but took his rightful place next to the net and started setting.

Practice resumed as normal. Well, _almost_. 

After his conversation with Hanamaki, Tooru couldn’t bring himself to look at Iwaizumi again. And probably worse, he was having a hard time concentrating. He ended up giving the spikers all standard sets, an average height above and distance from the net. Because everyone else was so used to Tooru’s top-tier, personalized sets, many were thrown off, especially Hanamaki. But Tooru was too tired and distracted to notice what he was doing. Ever since he had straight-up _kissed_ Iwaizumi, he was left feeling like he was giddy and utterly drunk. 

But also… _scared_. 

He hadn’t meant to go _that_ far as to slamming Iwaizumi against the wall and pretty much shoving his tongue inside his mouth. To be honest, he had no idea what came over him. It was like he was in a drunken stupor, because Tooru had always been extremely cautious to not touch his best friend too much to the point where it would be suspicious. 

So, yeah, Iwaizumi was probably right, Tooru’s sanity was lost at that point. 

And now he’d have to forever die from embarrassment because of that mistake. 

“Plus it’s all that dumbass Makki’s fault for making me do any of this,” Tooru muttered under his breath, scowling at the ground.

“Oikawa! Heads up!” Matsukawa called right when a volleyball slammed into Tooru’s head.

Tooru yelped and crashed right into the net behind him. The net did not spare mercy to him today as he helplessly tried to clutch at it but ended up falling butt-first on the ground, screaming all the way.

“Oikawa-san!” Yahaba said to his right, rushing over. “Are you okay?”

Tooru groaned as he sat up slowly. “Yes. I think. I don’t know. But my ass hurts so goddamn much.” He glowered. He could imagine Hanamaki laughing at him in the background.

Matsukawa rolled his eyes but was smirking. “Oikawa-san will be fine. Go back to setting, Yahaba-san.” 

Yahaba nodded and went back to his side of the net, but Matsukawa wasn’t done talking to Tooru, saying, “Oikawa. What happened? You were supposed to set my ball.”

Wincing, Tooru managed to stand up, leaning on the net pole for support. “Gomen Mattsun,” he said, producing a lopsided grin. “I was distracted.” He grimaced again, rubbing his butt. “Fuck, why does it hurt so much?”

Matsukawa stepped closer and studied him. “You never curse so much unless something is bothering you. Plus I’ve been watching you. You’ve been doing standard sets recently, which is definitely not your style. What’s going on?”

Tooru pouted again. “Damn. You and Hanamaki. How are you two so fucking observant?” 

Matsukawa just stared at him. “Firstly, quit the unnecessary cursing. It’s annoying. Secondly, anyone can tell you’ve been using those boring sets because you’re always the ostentatious one who craves everyone’s attention? And-”

“Matsukawa-kun! Quit talking! You’re holding up the line,” the coach called from the sidelines, with an obviously annoyed expression on his face. “And Oikawa-kun. One fall isn’t going to kill you. Stop moping around and continue practicing!”

Tooru’s pout just grew bigger as Matsukawa raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

“Whatever. I’ll probably tell you later.” Tooru stuck out his tongue as he got ready to set for Kunimi, ignoring the painful sting from his lower half. 

Matsukawa nodded as he crouched under the net to retrieve his ball. 

“You better.”

**_Iwaizumi_ **

Hajime’s head hurt like _hell_ . He managed to get decent spikes in with the help of Yahaba’s setting, but he couldn’t push away the unrelenting sting in his head. All thanks to his absolutely _wonderful_ best friend. He couldn’t even help rolling his eyes just at the thought of him, which unfortunately made his headache worse.

Speaking of him, Oikawa seemed to be off his game just as much as Hajime was. Hajime wasn’t exactly the most observant person in the world, even he himself had to admit, but Oikawa always was the flashiest, most annoying show-off volleyball player Hajime had ever met. Oikawa using standard sets now didn’t exactly match this presentation.

Hajime really was half-joking when he had questioned his best friend’s sanity, but now he legitimately wondered if Oikawa’s head was alright. 

“Speak of the devil…” he muttered as he witnessed Oikawa’s very dramatic display of getting hit by Matsukawa’s ball and then falling down, screaming and cursing all the while. 

He shook his head. This was no time to get distracted. He would have to talk to his best friend later.

\----------

“Hey, Hanamaki, have you seen Oikawa?” Hajime asked his teammate while packing his water bottle in his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Thankfully, his head didn’t hurt as much as before, but there was still the lasting subtle ringing left. 

“He left early, why? You looking for him?” Hanamaki asked, waggling his eyebrows. 

Hajime rolled his eyes, but unconsciously thought he might be missing something here. “Why else?” 

His friend simply coughed into his hand, which confirmed his unconscious thought.

“Say, has he told you anything? He’s acting really weirdly today, and I’m not sure if it’s just Oikawa being stupid as usual or if it’s a different kind of stupid.” Hajime crossed his arms. He hated it when he didn't understand something, especially when it came with his own best friend. But, then again, anything that he did that Hajime considered the “dumbest thing he had ever done” would probably be out-dumbed the very next day. 

Today was probably one of those days, but that still didn’t make Hajime any less exasperated. Absolutely _everything_ about Oikawa was disconcerting today, from him randomly pouncing on Hajime, to him laughing like a hyena on opioids like nothing was wrong, and then to Oikawa definitely acting like something was wrong. 

It didn’t make it any better when right after afternoon practice ended, Oikawa disappeared into thin air, especially when he usually waited to walk home with Hajime after showering.

Hanamaki stared back at him blankly. 

Yup. His friend was definitely hiding something.

“Iwaizumi… What exactly did Oikawa do back there during break time?” Hanamaki said, choosing his words carefully.

Hajime blinked. “Uh… he shoved me against a wall and kissed me?”

“And?” Hanamaki blinked back at him, like the words didn’t bother him at all. 

“And? Uh… I said that I thought he was probably going insane and that he probably climbed into a stranger’s white van and ate suspiciously wrapped Pocky?”

Hanamaki took a deep breath and laid a hand on Hajime’s shoulder. “Yup, you’re a lost cause.” 

“What?” 

His friend laid his other hand on Hajime’s other shoulder and turned Hajime around to face the door. “Oikawa will be fine, Iwaizumi. I think you should have a talk to him, however.” Hanamaki sighed audibly behind him. “Just go home and get some rest, alright Patrick?”

Hajime turned to look back at him. “Patrick…?”

“Well, you do live under a rock.” 

“What.”

Hanamaki smirked and started to hum a tune, pretending not to hear Hajime while walking away. “Goodnight, Iwaizumi-san!” 

“Wait-” Hajime tried to call out, but stopped himself. He gritted his teeth before walking the opposite direction towards his house, trying to shrug off the feeling of being Oikawa-less.

He didn’t even notice that Hanamaki had completely avoided telling him where Oikawa was.

**_Oikawa_ **

“Help,” Tooru said, slamming both of his hands in front of the table where Hanamaki and Matsukawa were sitting.

“Why does this seem like déjà vu?” Hanamaki snickered.

Tooru scowled. “Shut up, Makki. Mattsun, you should consider yourself lucky that I will be telling you something that apparently you _already know_ because you two are so goddamn observant and I swear to fucking-”

“No need to compliment us,” Matsukawa smirked, crossing both of his arms in his seat. “Also, _please_ quit the useless cussing.”

The friends were in the cafeteria all over again, plus Matsukawa. Tooru had hurriedly evaded Iwaizumi’s watchful eye and slipped into the bathroom to hide before calling this meeting, begging Hanamaki to make sure Iwaizumi was gone.

“I know you two are dating,” Tooru sputtered out, tapping the table with the tips of his fingers.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa glanced at each other briefly before Hanamaki started chuckling again. “What does this have to do with anything?”

“I’m-I’m,” Tooru stuttered. “I’m just trying to prove that you two aren’t the only observant people here!”

Hanamaki was guffawing now, while Matsukawa just rolled his eyes. “Is this really what you called both of us here for? We’ve been dating for almost three years. This should be a given by now.”

“Whatever!” Tooru threw both of his arms in the air and then put them on his hips, glowering at whatever was on the ground. “I just- I don’t know, okay? This is just so dumb, and I- I literally _cannot_ \- But then I’m like- Fuck, I- And I just- You guys hear me?”

His friends just blinked back at him.

Matsukawa turned towards his boyfriend. “What is this about?”

“Oikawa’s gay panic,” Hanamaki responded simply, covering his blatant smirk with his hand.

“Ah,” Matsukawa widened his eyes and nodded once, like those three words apparently explained everything. “So you-”

“I kissed Iwa-chan, okay?” Tooru wrinkled his nose and clenched both of his fists. “On the mouth. And, uh, the tongue. I meant, I put my tongue. Like, I kissed his tongue, no like, I meant, like two tongues contact?” He trailed off, waving his arms around wildly. “Ugh, whatever! You two know what I mean!” 

Matsukawa's mouth fell open. “You-” Hanamaki cried, slapping another hand over his mouth to try to cover his laugh.

Tooru lowered his arms. “What?”

“And that’s not even the funniest part!” The giggles spilled out of Hanamaki’s mouth like a waterfall, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Hey! You guys were supposed to sympathize with me!” Tooru was severely blushing now, and he knew he would actually die if Iwaizumi walked in right now.

Hanamaki turned towards his boyfriend. “Matsukawa, did you know? Oikawa forced himself onto Iwaizumi? And-”

“No, I had his consent!” 

“-And afterwards Iwaizumi complained to Oikawa about him hitting his head, and not about the kiss itself?”

“Actually?” Now Matsukawa was snickering, too. 

Tooru turned a beet red. “You guys are the worst!” he tried to say angrily over his friends’ roaring of laughter. “Wait, how did you know?”

“Your boyfriend told me himself,” Hanamaki chuckled, trying to support himself on the table from laughing too hard. 

“He’s not my- Wait what?”

“After practice. He asked me where you were and told me you were acting weird,” he cackled. “Oh my God, you should’ve seen his face! He’s so oblivious that he doesn’t even realize that you’re so in love with him! Even when you kissed him!” 

Tooru stared at his two friends howling their heads off and then took a short breath. “You know what, forget it. You two are useless.” And with that, he turned around. “Goodnight, Mattsun, Makki.”

“Wait, Oikawa!” Hanamaki called, but Tooru ignored him and walked out of the school, where the cool night awaited him. 

**_Iwaizumi_ **

Hajime woke up the next day and immediately realized his underwear was completely wet, and his head was dizzy from a dream that was already fading away. Hajime cursed out loud. “Why. Why me? Three hundred and sixty-five days of the year and it chose _today_ to-”

Hajime personally didn’t get wet dreams often. Really. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he had one. He didn’t want to think about what having a wet dream now might mean.

He sighed. Hastily, he threw on a pair of new underwear and clambered down the stairs to eat breakfast. When he opened his front door to leave for school, he stopped in his tracks, gaping at what he saw.

Only the empty sidewalk and the untouched yellow-green grass greeted him.

“Oikawa…?” He said out loud, like that could somehow produce the man out of thin air.

It didn’t.

Hajime furrowed his eyebrows. Really, there were only four times Oikawa hadn’t walked with Hajime to school. Two of the times, Oikawa was home sick. Another time, Oikawa had to be driven to school because he had sprained his ankle and couldn’t walk for two weeks (Hajime had pestered him continuously about taking better care of himself). And the last time, Oikawa was walking with the only girlfriend he ever had, who ended up breaking up with him just a week later. So, this was definitely out of the ordinary.

He took out his phone from his pocket and dialed Oikawa’s number. 

_“Hello, you have reached Oikawa Tooru’s household, please…”_ Hajime cursed at nothing in particular and snapped his phone shut. Something was wrong, especially judging from what had happened yesterday.

He walked a few blocks down the empty road to Oikawa’s house and knocked on the door with three polite taps. 

“Oh, Hajime-san! So nice to see you!” Oikawa’s mom’s face greeted him at the door with a warm smile, and then proceeded to wave him forward. “Welcome! Ah, come in, come in!” 

Hajime looked away, embarrassed, and rubbed the back of his head. “Oh, uh, sorry, I have school. But have you seen Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa’s mom tilted her head slightly. “Tooru-san?” She looked behind her at the empty stairs. “I believe he left already. Oh, I had so much work yesterday and he woke up earlier than I did. He even made me several strawberry pancakes, that child did! He is lovely. Oh, have you heard yet-” 

“I-I see. I, uh, have to leave now, my apologies. Thank you for your time,” Hajime said quickly. He knew how long Oikawa’s mom could talk for. 

“Oh, yes!” Oikawa’s mom nodded with understanding and then quickly ushered him off. He waved her goodbye and then continued walking to school.

This, he realized, was the very first time Oikawa had left without him.

He walked the rest of the way to school in an uncomfortable silence. Hajime was surprised by how much it bothered him to get some peace and quiet for once. After all, shouldn’t it be _nice_ to walk without a certain annoying ball of energy that was always clinging onto him like a magnet? 

“I’m just so used to having him around that it almost feels wrong for him _not_ to be with me...” Hajime muttered as he walked up to the front doors of Aoba Johsai. 

“Oi! Iwaizumi!” His friend Matsukawa greeted Hajime when he arrived at school. “Where is Oikawa? Isn’t he always with you?”

“Where is Hanamaki? Isn’t he always with you?” Hajime asked at the same time.

Matsukawa and Hajime stared at each other in surprise for a second, before Matsukawa broke out in a smirk, saying, “That’s odd. Wonder if Hanamaki and Oikawa are plotting something against us?” 

Hajime scowled. “Maybe. Oikawa was acting really weird yesterday, and Hanamaki seemed like he knew something. Those two pricks…” 

Matsukawa grinned and patted Hajime on the back. “Actually, I was joking. Hanamaki went to the restroom and he’s acting fine. However, Oikawa…” He hesitated, as if he was thinking about what to say next. “Don’t you always keep him under your leash?

Hajime huffed. “I’m not required to always keep an eye on him. He’s not a baby for everyone’s sake.” 

Matsukawa raised an eyebrow in response.

“Did you or Hanamaki not see Oikawa today at all?” Hajime asked as they were walking to the gym for morning practice. 

“No.”

Hajime gritted his teeth. This wasn’t normal. Oikawa was almost never late to practice. 

Yesterday, had Hajime said anything wrong? He thought back to everything that had happened yesterday. Oikawa had jumped onto him, he had yelled at Oikawa for almost breaking his skull, Oikawa seemed off his game… 

Wait.

Hajime had spent so long staring at his best friend that he didn’t even realize that after the hallway incident, Oikawa hadn’t spoken one word to him. At all. 

He furrowed his eyebrows. 

Oikawa had disappeared yesterday and then this morning, breaking almost all of the rituals that he and Hajime had made as best friends in only a span of about twenty-four hours. 

Could it be… Oikawa was _mad_ at Hajime?

Hajime shuddered internally at the thought. Getting mad was supposed to be _Hajime’s_ role, not Oikawa’s. He was meant to be the one scolding him, spiking at his head, punching him whenever he caught a cold or did something to damage his health (Hajime called it being “aggressively caring”). Hajime had never seen Oikawa angry at him. Oikawa now seemed almost… _scary_ , vanishing from Hajime like this. 

God.

This was entirely Hajime’s fault. It had to be. 

Had Hajime yelled at Oikawa too harshly yesterday? Or...

“Iwaizumi?” Matsukawa said abruptly, startling Hajime back to reality. “You alright? You were frowning and looking like you were ready to decapitate a volleyball.” 

Hajime blinked and tried to compose himself before saying, “Oh, uh. How do I do that if a volleyball doesn’t even have a head?”

Matsukawa just raised an eyebrow, but there were hints of a smile underneath. 

Hajime pushed open the doors of their gym and wasn’t exactly surprised by what he saw. They walked over to the sidelines to warm up, and Hajime watched Yahaba and Watari in the midst of a verbal argument, Kunimi punching Kindaichi’s arm, Kindaichi then cowering into a corner of the gym, and Hanamaki practicing serving. In other words, utterly no Oikawa.

He glanced at the clock a few meters above his forehead. There were only a few seconds left until practice started.

That being said, he was startled when Oikawa burst through the gym doors at that exact moment, with his arms outstretched and a haughty grin slapped onto his face, proclaiming cheerfully to the entire room, “Welcome back to Hell- I meant heaven because I’m here, of course- I meant morning practice!” 

Half of the volleyball team sighed in unison, and the other half completely ignored him like this happened every day, which it pretty much does.

Hajime rolled his eyes. Doesn’t this mean Oikawa was perfectly fine?

“There’s your lost dog.” Matsukawa smirked. “Go and fetch him, will you?” 

“I’ll go put him on a leash and then strangle him,” Hajime agreed, already walking up to his best friend. But before Hajime could even open his mouth, Oikawa spiraled around, shouting, “Kunimi! Kindaichi! Go set up the nets. Yahaba, I need to speak with you.” And with that, he sauntered away, without even throwing one glance at Hajime.

Hajime blinked twice at the retreating figure. Did Oikawa just… 

“Seijoh!” The coach called, emerging from the locker room. “Ten laps and diving practice around the gym! Let’s go!” 

Everyone rushed to the front of the gym and started running. 

“Dammit, I’ll have to ask him later.” Hajime muttered to himself through huffed breaths, panting as a smirking Hanamaki was racing him to see who could finish the fastest. Hajime promptly flipped him off. 

During break, Hajime awkwardly tried to ask, “Oikawa! Are you-”

“Hey, Makki!” Oikawa had called out, in almost a fake, squeaky voice. “That last attack you did, did I set too high? I was trying out a new setting tactic and…” His voice faded away after he walked up to meet Hanamaki. 

Hajime gritted his teeth and watched his best friend converse with Hanamaki in a very animated manner, with random hand motions and bursts of laughter. Hanamaki, Hajime noticed, was looking at Oikawa weirdly, and glanced back and forth from Hajime and Oikawa several times. Hajime really didn’t want to know what this could mean.

After practice ended, Hajime tried his very best to quickly pack up and cut Oikawa off from disappearing again, until he turned around after a split second and realized Oikawa had already vanished. 

He clenched his teeth so hard it made his jaw sore. “Goddammit!” he cursed to pure air, much to the wide-eyed stares of many of the first and second years. He had enough.

Almost fuming by now, he stormed into the cafeteria, where Hanamaki and Matsukawa were sitting close together. Matsukawa was leaning his head against his hand that was propped up by the table, rolling his eyes at something Hanamaki just said.

“Hanamaki! Matsukawa!” Hajime growled, his hands clenched at his side as he towered over his two seated friends. “Explain!”

Hanamaki turned around and his eyes widened before slightly smirking. “Explain what?”

“Argh.” Hajime let out an incoherent noise of frustration before taking a deep breath. “You. And Oikawa. Maybe Matsukawa. I don’t know. He’s acting suspicious too. Whatever. Point is. You all are acting weird.” 

Hanamaki’s smirk grew deeper, much to Hajime’s annoyance. “And why do you think that?”

“I don’t know?” He gritted his teeth. “Ever since yesterday, he’s been acting weird. I told you this, Hanamaki. He didn’t walk home with me yesterday. And didn’t show up this morning to walk with me to school.”

Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa raised their eyebrows simultaneously hearing this, but Hajime wasn’t done talking.

“And I tried talking to him this morning. He keeps on ignoring me. I saw him talking to you, too, Hanamaki. You always looked like you knew something.”

“Did you do something wrong indeed…” Hanamaki trailed off and stroked an imaginary beard, pretending to be deep in thought. “More like, it’s what you _didn’t_ do.”

“What.” Hajime was running out of patience. 

Hanamaki took a calm sip of his water. “Iwaizumi, tell us. What _actually_ happened yesterday? During the hallway, yeah? Don’t just give us a shortened version.”

Hajime scowled at the floor, but explained, “I was outside during the break time when Oikawa came up behind me and nearly scared the fuck out of me. He started teasing me, which irritated me, and then said something weird, I think? He kept on asking me for like, consent, or something. I had no idea what he was talking about, so I just let him. And then, he…” Hajime hesitated as everything that happened crashed back at him, and he flinched, blinking a few times. “...He, uh, slammed me against a wall and kissed me? He was getting a bit rough about it, too. Like, he forced my mouth open and started sucking at everything inside?” He blinked again, as a weird fluttering of butterflies sprang into his stomach as he thought about it. “But then, uh, I realized, uh…” It was getting harder to think now. His thoughts kept on clouding back to Oikawa’s almost-hungry expression and his silky smooth lips on his. Why couldn’t he concentrate? He bit his lips and tried to continue. “He, uh… I…” 

“Iwaizumi.” Hanamaki snapped his fingers in front of Hajime’s face, which cleared some of Hajime’s thoughts enough for him to realize Hanamaki had his blank expression on again. Beside him, Matsukawa was also staring at him weirdly. “What you just said… Do you know what that meant?” Hanamaki asked.

Hajime blinked. “...That he’s mad at me? Or ignoring me?”

Hanamaki took a sip of his water. “So, according to you, Oikawa kissing you meant that he’s mad at you.”

There it was again. The odd sensation of heat bubbling and clouding Hajime’s thoughts. “Uh… yes?”

Matsukawa choked on his water. 

Hanamaki sighed and dramatically put his hands to his head. “Let me rephrase. When somebody kisses someone else, what does this mean?”

Hajime started stuttering, flushing. “...I… It could mean a variety of reasons. Like, kissing someone’s hand in respect. And I know there are countries where you greet someone by kissing their cheek, and-”

“On the mouth,” Hanamaki interjected, sounding bored. “If someone kisses you _on the mouth_ , what does that mean?”

Hajime blinked at his friends. “Uh…” He thought back to the dark hallway, with Oikawa all over him, his lips locked on Hajime’s, making contented sounds, and his breath heavy against his face. Hajime tingled with an overwhelming feeling of adrenaline and butterflies. That kiss meant…

Wait.

... _Oh._

“Oikawa likes me.” Hajime gasped. 

Matsukawa was choking on his water severely now and excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Hanamaki staring blankly at Hajime. 

“Took you long enough,” Hanamaki finally said after a minute of pure silence, and picked at his uneaten food in front of him with complete nonchalance. 

**_Oikawa_ **

Tooru probably shouldn’t have just walked out of the school just like that. His friends were trying to sincerely help him, after all. But he just… was so _frustrated_. 

He had been in love with his best friend almost ever since he met Iwaizumi as a toddler. Iwaizumi wasn’t exactly the nicest child. They actually started out on the wrong foot, with Iwaizumi smacking Tooru on the forehead, which made him cry, when Tooru accidentally hit a baseball that flew dangerously close to a neighbor’s window. Years later, Tooru realized that Iwaizumi wasn’t trying to be mean; he really just cared about him and didn’t want to see him get hurt. Tooru didn’t know love was the feeling he had back then, of course, but it soon became apparent that he viewed his friend differently from anyone else he ever came across, and even in a different way from his family. He couldn’t remember the first time he realized that he wanted to kiss him and touch him and spend the rest of his life with him. Maybe he had always wanted to. 

But he had been scared of telling Iwaizumi what he felt. What if his best friend didn’t reciprocate his feelings? What if people think it was weird? What if… it broke his almost fifteen-year best friendship with him?

The last part scared him. He didn’t want to know what he would do if he lost the one man who understood him better than anyone else in the entire world. 

But something had finally snapped. He was tired of having all of his pent up feelings that he ended up… kissing Iwaizumi. 

And the worst thing was, he didn’t know if Iwaizumi liked him back. Or even if Iwaizumi knew Tooru liked him. 

So, as any normal person would do, or who he would call “normal”, Tooru gave him the cold shoulder. And ignored his own best friend for almost a day now. 

Okay, maybe not a “normal” person. 

Like any... _cowardly_ person would do, Tooru made sure to run away and hide in a frenzy whenever he could to escape his severe crush. He even made desperate attempts to talk to anyone, _anyone_ , to avoid contact with Iwaizumi. 

“...Are you actually serious right now?” Hanamaki crossed his arms and stared at him during morning practice break. 

“Yes! Please help!” Tooru said, a huge, fake grin on his face, hyper-aware of Iwaizumi standing only a few feet away from him, his eyes probably boring into Tooru’s back. “And stop doing that! You’re making me look suspicious!”

“You already look suspicious without me anyways,” he pointed out. 

“Whatever!” He kept up his feigned expression and waved his arms pretentiously. “Pretend we’re talking about you spiking or something!” 

“You look like an idiot.” 

“Hey!” Tooru fought back a pout and continued flailing his arms around.

Hanamaki raised his eyebrows. “You literally were mad at Matsukawa and me yesterday for being ‘useless’, and now you expect me to help you again?”

Tooru lowered his arms and finally pouted, wanting to fight back, but then thought against it. “Well, like I said, I was trying out a new set today. Was it too high or too low? I noticed that you seemed to notice it was different and hesitated…” 

Hanamaki narrowed his eyes briefly but then said, “It was good. It could be a little higher, though…”

Tooru smiled as he listened to his friend play along. He knew he could count on them. Maybe he could get through today without having to face Iwaizumi at all. 

**_Iwaizumi_ **

Hajime panted as he received a volleyball that was served right into his hands. Sweat dripped down his face, but he ignored it. “Over here!” he called as he ran up to the net on the right-hand side. Oikawa set the ball to him and he spiked the ball down onto the other side. 

Hajime’s side cheered, and Hajime grinned at Hanamaki, who had unsuccessfully blocked Hajime’s hit. Hanamaki scowled at him. They were in afternoon practice and their coach had set up a practice match. After their loss in their practice match against Karasuno (mostly due to Oikawa recovering from a knee injury), it felt good to play well again.

He glanced at Oikawa, who was patting Watari on the back for an amazing receive a couple of minutes earlier. The captain was smiling one of his genuine smiles. The ones that shined brighter than anything else in the room, the ones that were just so contagious Hajime couldn’t help but smile too, the ones that made Hajime’s heart flutter whenever…

Wait. ...What?

Hajime’s heart was beating far too wildly for him to concentrate. 

Oikawa was beautiful.

How did he never realize before?

He glanced back and forth between Oikawa and everyone else in the room. Watari, Kunimi, Kindaichi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Yahaba… They all emitted the same plain aura, the one where, if they weren’t all Hajime’s friends, Hajime would look right past. 

Oikawa was the only one who… _glowed_. Everything about him, from his perfect, soft brown hair that Hajime always loved to touch and pull on to annoy Oikawa, to his chocolate eyes that melted every time he saw something he loved (most of the time, it was when he saw milk bread), to his mouth that could somehow always create that smile that left Hajime breathless and wanting more, to his perfect, long fingers that could always set the ball tailored exactly to what Hajime could spike the ball best. Hajime had always been looking at Oikawa, he realized, to the point that he didn’t even realize Oikawa was extraordinary. 

_“Do you like him back?”_ Hanamaki had asked him, a few hours before. _“Try observing him during practice. You’ll find the answer that was probably already there waiting for you.”_

“I’m in love with him,” Hajime whispered as everyone crouched down on his side of the net crouched down, ready to receive the next ball. 

The truth was, Hanamaki was right. Hajime had probably been in love with him ever since they were mere children. When he first met Oikawa, he thought he was a stuck-up, spoiled brat. But over time, he realized Oikawa was a dreamer. He’d always rant constantly about alternate universes and aliens, and when they were in elementary school, Oikawa picked up his first volleyball. And loved it. He had begged Hajime to play with him, and Hajime saw a side to him that he had never seen before. There was a burning desire and passion to excel in this sport, to become the greatest setter the world, no, the _universe_ , had ever seen. It was something that always mesmerized Hajime. He had always assumed it was a best friend thing. Was it really not normal to look at your best friend like that? Still, it was something so special that Hajime did sometimes wonder what it could be called.

Now he knew.

**_Oikawa_ **

“Good work today, everyone!” Tooru called to his teammates before disappearing into the locker room to shower. As the cool water washed over his skin, he smiled to himself. It _was_ a good practice. Almost all of his sets were turned into points on their team, and he had successfully done a few feints that earned a few points himself. 

As he stepped out of the shower and started clothing himself, he realized his mistake. There were only one or two people left in the locker room. Tooru had been too distracted and carefree to quickly shower and run out of the school like he had done yesterday.

He decided to make a run for it. 

Sadly, the heavens above did not seem to be on his side today. 

“Hey! Uh, Oikawa,” a way-too familiar husky voice called from only a few feet behind him.

Tooru froze. He had missed hearing that voice call his name for so long, and hearing it again made heat rise up to his cheeks. 

“Oikawa…?” Iwaizumi said, gentler now. “Please don’t run away from me again.”

Tooru’s heart broke. He had never heard this side of him before, and he wanted to hear it again and again. “Nrgh…” Blushing severely, he covered his face with his hands and crouched down. He couldn’t take this anymore. 

“...Oikawa?” Iwaizumi’s voice was above him now and was getting closer by the second. 

Tooru’s heart beat faster and faster. He couldn’t take this. He couldn’t take this. He couldn’t take this. He couldn’t… “Go away,” he whispered. 

“Oikawa.” 

“Please go away.”

“Oikawa, listen to me. I need to tell you something.” 

A hand touched Tooru’s shoulder. It came as a shock, and Tooru flinched, his hands falling out to prevent him from falling over. 

Which exposed Tooru to the man who was kneeling only a few inches away from him.

Tooru widened his eyes and opened his mouth to scream, which got covered by Iwaizumi’s hand. 

Tooru’s mind instantly went blank. Iwaizumi’s hand felt so soft and warm against his lips that Tooru instinctively relaxed against it. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes were searching for his. “Please, Oikawa. You can get mad at me later, but _please_ …” 

Tooru bit his lip and pouted at the ground. There was no resisting Iwaizumi no matter what at this point. “What do you want me to do?” 

“Stand up.”

Awkwardly, and still with his cheeks flushed, he stood up, having a staring match with the floor. 

Suddenly, Iwaizumi pushed him against the nearby locker wall, one hand on Tooru’s shoulder and the other pressed against the wall. His face was only inches away from Tooru’s.

Tooru yelped, instinctively trying to inch his way out, but his best friend put a finger on Tooru’s lips, which immediately made him freeze. His back and head were pressed against the cool wall, and the acrimonious sweat hung around the room like a foreboding sign. 

“Shh, I wasn’t done talking.” Iwaizumi smirked slightly.

Tooru’s head spun. Where did his best friend get this amount of bravery? Iwaizumi was shorter than him, even if it was only a few inches. In this position, Iwaizumi had the control. He even seemed… intimidating. 

“Oikawa.” He drew in a shaky breath. Tooru noticed that his hand was slightly quivering. Iwaizumi’s eyes locked on Tooru’s, and Tooru again tried to squirm out of this position, to no avail. 

“What are you-”

Iwaizumi cut him off by shoving his lips against Tooru’s.

Tooru’s mind went blank. An overwhelming feeling of ecstasy filled Tooru at the slight touch, and the longer Iwaizumi’s lips were on his, his heart beat faster and faster. Tooru could feel Iwaizumi smile against his lips, who released his shoulder and started running his hand through Tooru’s hair, while using the other hand to cradle Tooru’s face.

Tooru melted into the touch. He couldn’t help it and started kissing back, hugging Iwaizumi’s back and rubbing his other hand on Iwauzmi’s neck. Iwaizumi bit at Tooru’s mouth for entrance, and Tooru gratefully let him in, and he slipped his tongue inside. He leaned closer and their chests pressed together, their tongues hot against each other, which made Tooru let out a contented “ah~”. 

Finally, Iwaizumi stepped back and released Tooru, who crumpled to the ground.

Tooru’s face was burning hot and his head was spinning as he sank onto the cool, forgiving ground. He squinted at his best friend, mouth agape. 

“That was for slamming my head against the wall and for ignoring me for more than a fucking day,” Iwaizumi said in an even tone, but he was visibly shaking and almost as red as Tooru. 

Tooru only stared up at him. 

“I wasn’t gonna let you off that easily, you know.” Iwaizumi smirked. 

“I-” He tried to say something, but the words clammed into his throat. He couldn’t believe what was happening. 

“So, uhm.” Iwaizumi swallowed visibly and looked away. “This is also my fault for being a dumbass and not knowing earlier…” 

Tooru still couldn’t talk for a few excruciatingly long seconds, until he managed to break a shaky smirk and said, “Aw, Iwa-chan, you finally admitted it!” 

Iwaizumi blushed a darker red than what was probably physically impossible. “Shut up.”

Tooru giggled, a laugh that came easier than what had been for the longest time. “Hehe, I can’t believe it… Iwa-chan, you-” 

“You’re going out with me,” Iwaizumi cut him off, and then looked away. “Sorry, I meant, will you go out with me?” 

Tooru mouth fell open. “Of c-course!” He sprang up from the floor and ran over to hug his best friend, a stupidly huge smile on his face. “Oh my gosh, I can’t believe it! Iwa-chan, you like me?” He released Iwaizumi and stared right into his eyes. “No, seriously! Tell me! You like, _like_ me?” 

Iwaizumi flushed and looked away. “...Dumbass.” 

His smile grew bigger and pressed a quick kiss on Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Aww, Iwa-chan~! I knew my amazingly good looks would finally win you over!” 

“...Dumbass,” he reiterated. 

Tooru pouted with a smile still on his face. “You know, tsunderes aren’t trending anymore. Just accept the truth~!” 

Iwaizumi scowled. “If I tell you that I love you, will you actually shut up for once?”

“Yes!” 

He pulled Tooru into a warm hug. “I love you, dumbass.”

True to his promise, Tooru only leaned against his now-boyfriend’s embrace and smiled softly. 

_“I love you too, Iwa-chan,”_ he thought.

~extra:~

oikawa: omg iwa-chan remember the day i first kissed you?

iwaizumi: *is hiding behind a pillow* don’t you fucking dare

oikawa: *is already trying to hold in laughter* you had no idea! that i! was! in! love! with! you!

iwaizumi: pls stop-

oikawa: you were as oblivious as a _rock_ oh my god-

iwaizumi: shittykawa, we have been married for forty years. will you ever let this go?

oikawa: *holds up a knife* never :D

iwaizumi: ...i’m calling for a divorce

oikawa: WAIT NO IWA-CHAN IM SORRY-

and, thus, even a 1000 year old romance can go sour :)

sike they’re still married don’t worry

**Author's Note:**

> GOD I FINALLY FINISHED THIS YESSS
> 
> This took way longer than I anticipated and I ended up making it longer than I would've wanted to. T^T
> 
> Thanks to all who read all this way! I'm immensely grateful (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b This is also the very first fanfic I've ever written, so it would mean everything to me if you could tell me what you think below! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ
> 
> Credits to [FeastOfNoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeastOfNoise) and one of my other friends that made sure my midnight ramblings were coherent, thank you so much!! :00
> 
> You can also find this story on my [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Daggeln) :D
> 
> Well, then, see you until the next iwaoi fanfic I'll write~!


End file.
